


The Ballad of Dad Bod Duo

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Other, Sketchbook, behold the dad bods!, doodle dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: lmao just a dump of various doodles I've done of my apparently now much loved dad bod Duo?
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker
Kudos: 9





	The Ballad of Dad Bod Duo

Plz enter single file and don't be too loud because they might scatter.


End file.
